Dritte Schlacht von Winterfell
|Ort = Winterfell, Norden; Westeros |Ausgang = *Sieg der Lebenden *Tod des Nachtkönigs *Tod von Eddison Tollett *Tod von Qhono *Tod von Lyanna Mormont *Tod von Jorah Mormont *Auslöschung von Haus Mormont *Tod von Melisandre *Tod von Beric Dondarrion *Tod von Theon Graufreud |Seite1 = Unbefleckte Dothraki |Seite2 = Weiße Wanderer Wiedergänger |Kommandant1 = *Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Wächter des Nordens Jon Schnee *Lady Sansa Stark *Ser Jaime Lennister *Ser {Jorah Mormont} *Ser Davos Seewert *Ser Brienne von Tarth *Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache {Eddison Tollett} *Lord Yohn Rois *Prinz {Theon Graufreud} *Lord {Beric Dondarrion} *Lady {Lyanna Mormont} *Lady Alys Karstark *Tormund *{Qhono} *Grauer Wurm |Kommandant2 = *{Nachtkönig} |Teilnehmer1 = *Arya Stark *Sandor Clegane *Podrick Payn *Samwell Tarly *{Melisandre} *Drogon *Rhaegal *Geist |Teilnehmer2 = *{Viserion} |Truppenstärke1 = *Wachen und Truppen des Haus Stark und dessen Vasallen **1 Schattenwolf *2 Drachen *ca. 100.000 Dothraki *ca. 8.000 Unbefleckte *ca. 2.000 Ritter des Tal von Arryn *1 Schiffsbesatzung Eisenmänner *Brüder der Nachtwache *Wildlinge *Unbekannte Anzahl Nordmänner |Truppenstärke2 = *Weiße Wanderer **ca. 100.000 Wiedergänger **1 untoter Drache **unbekannte Anzahl untoter Riesen |Verluste1 = *ca. 50.000 Dothraki *weniger als 8.000 Unbefleckte *unbekannte Anzahl Nordmänner *Haus Mormont *unbekannte Anzahl Frauen und Kinder |Verluste2 = *Totalverlust |Teil von = Großer Krieg |Vorherige = Fall des Letzten Herdes |Nächste = n/a }} Die Dritte Schlacht von Winterfell (im Original: Great Battle of Winterfell) ist eine Schlacht, die in der dritten Episode der achten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones ausgetragen wurde. Dabei findet das Ereignis vor den Toren von und in Winterfell statt. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Nach dem Einsturz der Mauer in Ostwacht durchkämmt die Armee der Toten die Lande Westeros. Jon Schnee konnte im Laufe der Zeit das Freie Volk , seine Familie und die Vasallen von Haus Stark davon überzeugen, dass die Legenden des Nachtkönigs wahr sind und seine Armee eine große Gefahr für alle Bewohner der Sieben Königslande darstellt. Bei dem Versuch Drachenglas aus den Höhlen von Drachenstein abzubauen sichert er sich eine Allianz mit Daenerys Targaryen. Um auch die restlichen großen Häuser davon zu überzeugen, dass die Bedrohung aus den Jenseits der Mauer wahr sei, versuchte Jon gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe aus Kriegern einen Wiedergänger zu fangen und ihn Cersei Lennister zu zeigen. Bei dem Unterfangen starb der Drache Viserion. Trotz der Vorstellung des Wiedergängers bei den Verhandlungen in der Drachengrube täuschte Cersei ihre Partnerschaft mit Jon und Daenerys vor und entsandte keine weiteren Ritter ihrer Armee in den Norden. Stattdessen schickte sie Euron Graufreud nach Essos die Goldene Kompanie anzuheuern, um ihr den Thron zu sichern. Jaime Lennister verließ Königsmund und ritt nach Winterfell, um sich Haus Stark anzuschließen. Derweil konnte Asha Graufreud aus den Fängen ihres Onkels mit Hilfe ihres Bruders Theon Graufreud gerettet werden. Theon segelte weiter nach Winterfell, während Asha im Namen von Daenerys die Eiseninseln zurückeroberte. In der Zwischenzeit erreichte die Armee der Toten die Burg Letzter Herd von Haus Umber und marschierten weiter in Richtung Winterfell. Tormund, Beric Dondarrion und der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Eddison Tollett mussten den wiederbelebten Ned Umber töten. Sie konnten die Armee der Weißen Wanderer einholen und Winterfell vor ihnen erreichen. Tormund warnte Jon vor den Wiedergängern, woraufhin Winterfell für die Schlacht vorbereitet wurde. Ablauf Die Armee der Lebenden formiert sich vor den Toren Winterfells. Lady Melisandre taucht auf und entflammt durch einen Zauberspruch die Schwerter der Dothraki. Gemeinsam mit Ser Jorah Mormont und dem Schattenwolf Geist stürmt der Teil der Armee in die Richtung der Wiedergänger. Jorah kehrt nach einem kurzen Kampf zurück, während alle Dothraki von den Wiedergängern getötet werden. Die gesamte Armee der Wiedergänger stößt daraufhin auf die Armee der Unbefleckten und die Ritter des Grünen Tals. Während dem ersten Ansturm stirbt Eddison Tollett, als er versucht Samwell Tarly zu retten. Die Armee sett zum Rückzug an, da sie keinerlei Chance gegen ihre Feinde haben. Grauer Wurm aktiviert eine Falle vor den Mauern Winterfells, um den Zugang der Burg zu unterbrechen, woraufhin die restliche Armee der Unbefleckten auf sich allein gestellt ist und von den Wiedergängern getötet wird. Melisandre setzt erneut einen Zauber ein, um den Graben rund um Winterfell anzuzünden, und die Burg so vor dem Ansturm der Wiedergänger zu schützen. Der Wall bietet nur kurzzeitig Schutz und es gelingt den Wiedergängern die Burg zu stürmen. Beim Einbruch des Tores durch einen Riesen-Wiedergänger wird Lyanna Mormont schwer verletzt. Mit letzter Kraft stürmt sie auf den Riesen zu, jedoch ergreift der Riese sie und zerquetscht ihren Körper. Sie schafft es noch den Riesen einen Dolch aus Drachenglas ins Auge zu stechen, wodurch dieser stirbt. Zur gleichen Zeit entfacht ein mächtiger Schneesturm, sodass es für Daenerys und Jon, die beide auf Drogon und Rhaegal reiten, nur schwer möglich ist in der Luft zu navigieren. Beide werden von dem Nachtkönig und dem untoten Viserion angegriffen. Rhaegal wird bei dem Vorhaben verletzt, während Drogon es schafft den Nachtkönig von Viserion zu stoßen. Die Versuche, den Nachtkönig mit Drachenfeuer zu besiegen, schlagen fehl. Er selbst zieht in Richtung Winterfell, um erneut seinen Zauber wirken zu lassen alle Toten wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Dabei wird auf dem Feld Jon von seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten und nun frisch verstorbenen Männern angegriffen. In der Krypta erwachen auch die toten Stark-Mitglieder wieder zum Leben. Bei dem Vorfall sterben einige Frauen und Kinder. Tyrion Lennister, Sansa Stark, Missandei und Varys können sich in Sicherheit bringen. Auch Daenerys ist mit Drogon am Boden. Als der Drache von zahlreichen Wiedergängern angegriffen wird, steigt er auf, schüttelt Daenerys ab und lässt sie schutzlos alleine. Jorah rettet sie und beschützt sie vor weiteren Attacken der Armee der Untoten. In der Burg kämpft sich Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane und Beric Dondarrion durch die Horde von Wiedergängern. Beric verstirbt an seinen Wunden und gibt Sandor und Arya genügend Zeit sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. In der großen Halle treffen die beiden auf Melisandre, die Arya ermutigt. Derweil beschützt Theon Graufreud mit den Eisenmännern Bran im Götterhain. Als der Nachtkönig erscheint, wird Theon von ihm getötet. Als der Nachtkönig Bran töten will, attackiert Arya den Weißen Wanderer und sticht ihn mit einer List ihren Dolch in den Körper, woraufhin der Nachtkönig zu Staub zerfällt. Durch diese Tat versterben alle Wiedergänger, Weiße Wanderer und Viserion. Jorah erliegt seinen Verletzungen und stirbt in Daenerys Armen. Folgen Durch den Tod von Jorah und Lyanna Mormont ist das Haus Mormont ausgestorben. Sämtliche Weißen Wanderer, sowie die Armee der Untoten sind gefallen, womit der Feind aus dem Norden geschlagen wurde. Daenerys einst große Armee wurde in der Schlacht stark dezimiert, da sie die meisten Dothraki und Unbefleckten verlor. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist dieses Ereignis noch nicht passiert, da die Serie die Geschichte der Bücher im Laufe der Zeit überholte. Es ist lediglich die Geschichte bis zur Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung in A Dance with Dragons bekannt. Galerie 802 Winterfell Schlacht Plan.png|Schlachtplan Armeeaufstellung vor Winterfell 803 Nachtkönig 2.jpg|Der Nachtkönig belebt die Toten wieder 803 Arya Melisandre Sandor.jpg|Melisandre ermutigt Arya Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Ice and Fire it:Battaglia di Grande Inverno (Grande Guerra) ru:Великая битва за Винтерфелл pl:Bitwa lodu i ognia Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Großer Krieg